Headphones
by Shadowfax27
Summary: Greg SandersRyan Wolfe SLASH! Ryan couldn't help himself when he finally finds Greg. Just a light and fluffy ficlet that happens technically in Las Vegas, but what the heck. Read on and smile at the cuteness. COMPLETE!


**Title: Headphones**

**Author & Beta: **Shadowfax27

**Fandom: **CSI/CSI: Miami

**Pairing: **Greg Sanders/Ryan Wolfe

**Rating: **PG-13 or T

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I could only play and muss up their hairs a bit because I don't own them.

**Summary:** Ryan couldn't help himself when he finally finds Greg.

**A/N: **I don't watch CSI that often, so I'm not sure if I got Grissom's character correctly. Forgive me if he seems OOC.

**For: **Its-Not-Wrong - Thanks for the prompt!

-----

Headphones

It's been a long day of solving crimes in Las Vegas, and Ryan Wolfe is very nearly exhausted and ready to go home. He's just closed his latest case, and he could've gone home already, but he wants to make sure that his colleague has completed his part of the report as well; wants to check and make sure that all of his ducks are in a neat and ordered row before he heads home.

And so, he walks around the lab, checking each room to see if he can find the person he's looking for because he wants to walk that other half of the report himself to Grissom, wants to see the full, completed report sitting on his supervisor's desk, ready and waiting for his review.

He tells himself that there really is no sense in wondering if said colleague has fulfilled his part, as he continues to search through the building. He might as well make sure that the report is done so that he can put it out of his mind completely.

"There you are!" Ryan finally exclaims, nearly tripping as he halts mid-step. "I've been looking all over for you. Did you finish that report yet?" he asks, hands perching unconsciously on his hips as he stands by the doorway to the locker room, looking expectantly at one shirt-clad Greg Sanders.

Greg doesn't look at him or acknowledge that he's heard him.

"Hey, Greg!" Ryan hollers from his spot. "Did you hear me? Greg!"

Still no answer…

Frowning now, Ryan drops his hands to his sides as he steps quietly into the dimly-lit locker room. He approaches the figure, who is currently sitting down on the bench with his back turned towards him, carefully, trying to figure out why the lab tech-turned-CSI hasn't acknowledged him at all.

"Greg?" Ryan calls out softly as he nears. "Yo, Greg? You alright, man?"

He takes two more steps but stops suddenly when he's still several good feet away. His eyes narrow as he cranes his ears, hearing some muffled noises coming from the general direction of the spiky-haired blonde, and a relieved smile graces his face when he realizes what's going on, catching sight of a pair of black and silver headphones covering Greg's ears.

The slightly older man is still bopping his head to the beat of whatever metallic song he's listening to as he works on tying his shoelaces, completely oblivious to Ryan's presence.

And just then, even though he feels incredibly tired, Ryan can't help the devious smirk that promptly quirks on the corners of his mouth. He takes a careful look around the locker room, making sure that they are alone before proceeding.

"Hey, Greg!" he hollers a test run from his new spot, grinning like the Cheshire cat when Greg continues on with his task. "Greg!"

Feeling a bit emboldened now by the blonde's lack of response, Ryan decides to continue, thinking that as long as he's being careful, then he won't get caught, and Greg won't ever have to know about his naughty little secret.

"I think you're hot!" he hollers this time, trying to stifle the bubbling laughter within his chest as he debates how far to take this prank.

Again, no answer from Greg…

"I think you're really sexy too!" Ryan continues in a loud voice, a broad grin splitting his face as he snickers. "Yeah… especially when you're wearing that lab coat!"

He stops momentarily to make sure that Greg still hasn't heard him, and satisfied that the older man is still oblivious, he decides to carry on a bit more.

"Oh, yeah… I really like it when you're wearing that lab coat, Greg!" Ryan dares to holler some more. "You have no idea just how hot you look in it, especially when you're processing my DNA!"

"So, how about I swab your mouth right now and then process your DNA later?" Greg now asks suddenly, catching Ryan completely unawares as he stands and turns to look at the younger CSI, a dangerous glint in his eyes as he moves to bridge the distance between them.

He takes off his headphones, draping it across the back of his neck as he walks slowly yet purposefully towards his stunned prankster, a predatory leer stretching his lips as he braces a hand on either side of Ryan's head, the other man only managing to back up unconsciously towards his own locker until Greg has him trapped right where he wants him.

Looking like a deer caught in the headlights, Ryan only manages to stutter in shock, "I… I… I… Uhm…"

He barely has time to swallow down his surprise when, without waiting for further response, Greg drops his head and closes the distance between his and Ryan's mouths, kissing him with a fevered softness that's guaranteed to make the younger man weak in the knees.

He presses his body nearer, his tongue swiping at slim lips, seeking entrance, and Ryan grants it without much thought, moaning softly when Greg swabs the roof of his mouth with his scorching, wet muscle, completely lost in the sultry unexpectedness of the moment.

"Did you mean it?" Greg now asks breathily, his mouth just a hairsbreadth from Ryan's as he breaks their heated exchange, searching the younger man's eyes.

"Wha-?" Ryan breathes out the question, panting heavily. "Mean what?"

"That I'm hot and that you want me to process your DNA?" Greg supplies seriously, though his eyes are sparkling with something else that's making Ryan even more nervous and yet marvelously giddy at the same time.

"I… I said… I thought you're hot…" Ryan stammers, embarrassed, swallowing before he continues, "…especially when you're processing my DNA…samples," he adds hurriedly, his face reddening adorably when he realizes what came out of his mouth. "My DNA _samples_," he clarifies, voice cracking uneasily on the last word.

Spurred on by Ryan's uneasiness, Greg replies, "Well, I can tell you that the DNA _sample _I just collected is a match to someone in this lab, someone who I also think is hot, someone whom I wouldn't mind collecting and processing more DNA from in the future… That is, of course, _if_ he's interested."

He winks, then, mischievously. And Ryan's heart nearly stops when he grasps what Greg's implying.

"H-how did you…?"

"What? You think I haven't noticed?" Greg replies, cutting him off as he smiles. "And you call yourself a CSI," he teases lightly.

Chuckling finally, Ryan now asks the obvious, "If you already knew, then why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you make a move?"

"I thought about it, but I needed more proof," Greg answers easily.

"Proof?"

"Yeah… I had a feeling, you know? But I had to make sure before I made a move."

"Oh…" Ryan replies, nodding thoughtfully at Greg's answer. "So, uh… Did you get your proof?" he teases after a while, voice dropping now to a low, seductive tone.

"I just did," Greg grins wickedly. "Suspect just confessed."

"Guess I'm guilty, then," Ryan confirms, a proud grin firmly in place.

Greg's just about to kiss his captive again when Ryan cuts off his advance abruptly, raising a hand to Greg's lips before speaking, an adorable frown creasing his brows.

"Wait a minute…" he begins, suspicion etched all over his voice. "You didn't hear me when I was hollering at you just a few minutes ago. So, how the hell did you hear me all of a sudden? What happened?"

"The song ended," Greg supplies simply, chuckling as he does so. "And then all of a sudden, I heard you declaring how hot you thought I looked in a lab coat, especially when I'm processing your DNA. I couldn't just let that go, you know? Pretend that I didn't hear it… especially when you just basically handed me the evidence I needed on a silver platter," he explains, teases lightheartedly.

Feeling sheepish for the first time at being caught, Ryan tries to redeem himself, "Now that you know, does this mean you're going to make a move?"

"I already did," Greg answers, whispering hotly against Ryan's mouth.

Their lips fuse together once more, tongues seeking each other in a slow, heated dance, Ryan grabbing fistfuls of Greg's hair, drawing him nearer, as the taller man cups his jaws, his neck, fingers raking through his dark hair, wanting to get as close to Ryan as possible.

They break their kiss only when they hear distant footsteps approaching from the outside, and Greg seizes the moment to lean in to give Ryan one last nibble on his ear, whispering huskily.

"My car. Five minutes," Greg hisses before letting go of Ryan completely.

Just then, Grissom steps into the room, manila folder in hand, and Ryan turns quickly towards his locker, hiding the blush on his face as his hands shake slightly, one hand trying desperately to smooth down his tousled hair, while the other fumbles helplessly as he turns the knob to enter his combination.

He can feel Greg smirking somewhere behind him, even though he can't see the older man's face, and he curses inwardly at how shaken he's made him feel in the span of a few minutes, or really, at how close they came to getting caught by their boss of all people!

Finally, Ryan's locker opens, and he sighs in quiet relief, pulling out his backpack to pack his things as evenly as he can pretend.

"Hey, Greg?" Grissom calls out, stopping just beyond the end of the bench.

"Yeah, boss?" Greg asks, trying to look as casual as he can.

"You forgot to sign the bottom of your report," Grissom states in all seriousness, opening the folder to hold up a slip of paper.

"Oh, sorry about that," Greg stammers apologetically, hurrying over to where Grissom's standing, grabbing the offending piece of paper in his hands. "Um… do you have a pen?" he asks timidly.

Silence…

Followed by a frown…

"Here you go, Greg…" Ryan finally answers, breaking the uncomfortable silence as he reaches over to hand Greg one of his 'extra' pens he keeps in his backpack just in case… just in case something like _this_ happens.

"Thanks," Greg replies, taking the proffered pen and signing the form quickly before handing it back to his boss, who takes the piece of paper in silence before turning around abruptly to leave.

Looking over meaningfully at Ryan, Greg is just about to sigh in relief when Grissom suddenly stops in his tracks to address them.

"Oh, and uh… guys?" he prefaces, speaking to both men in a deceptively calm voice, his back still facing them as he slips the piece of paper inside the folder. "Let's keep things strictly professional around here, shall we? I'd appreciate it if you'd keep your DNA-swapping someplace else."

And with that, Grissom walks out of the locker room, a knowing but hidden smile firmly on his lips as he leaves his two youngest criminalists without so much as waiting for their confirmation, without so much as looking back to see the horrified look on Ryan's face or the embarrassed but mischievous grin on Greg's.

-----

**The End **

_**Feedback makes my plot penguins terribly giddy. Make them terribly giddy, why don't you?** _

**A/N: **I know the last Ryan/Greg ficlet I wrote ("Blue") was quite angsty, so I hope this fluffy ficlet balanced that one out. There has to be some light and cute moments between Ryan and Greg, right? Well, this is just my small attempt at bringing these boys some overdue happiness. So, what did you think? I hope this made you guys smile.


End file.
